Somthing More Sinister
by DoWriter12
Summary: Mr. Sinister has made a deal with sombody powerful, then they kidnap Jean, and Rogue. A group of X-Men is sent to rescue them in NYC were they will recieve help from other of New York's hero's. Features ROMY, and JOTT plus some others.
1. Kidnapped

Something More Sinister.  
  
A/N: Hey it's DoWriter12 with another of my stories, and I truly think if people give this one a chance they will like it. As it said in the summary this is the first Marvel crossover I am creating, which will feature other hero's, and villains from the Marvel universe. Some of the Villains you might not know just review let me know whom, and I'll leave some info about them. I hope to feature relationships, action, and much more in this story so you'll enjoy. Just for future reference in the story 'This means a character is thinking.' *This means somebody is talking over a phone or walkie-talkie.* Finally ~this will be a telepathic message. So hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped.  
  
Nick fury sighed as he returned from his interrogation with Arkady Rosovitch or known as the Russian super soldier Omega Red. Fury had attempted to get info out of him about Hydra, and his vendetta against the Weapon-X program. But the entire time the super soldier ranted on about was mother Russia, and revenge. The legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was getting frustrated, Vipers body wasn't found in the wreckage of her ship that X23 had destroyed. That meant there was a good chance of her being alive, that meant Hydra would still be up, and running.  
  
Fury walked over to a computer looking up information about that day, what they found in the wreckage of that ship. But he found nothing that he hadn't seen yet. Then the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters shook, and the sound of an explosion made Fury quickly jump out of his seat. "What the hell was that?"  
  
An alarm sounded as a voice came over the intercom. "We have intruders in the lock up, possibly mutants." Fury took a 9mm handgun out of his jacket than made his way toward the lockup.  
  
Armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran to the criminal lockup to take on the intruders who dared to attack the agency. The wall of the lockup had been destroyed by explosion, which the agents aimed their kinetic rifles at ready to take on who ever passed through it. They waited for the threat to pass through the thick smoke caused by the explosion but they saw nothing. Then out of the smoke little metal disks flew, hitting an agent in a vital area killing them all.  
  
Three figures stepped out of the smoke the first one a bald man with blue eyes, and a bull's-eye implanted on his forehead. He wore a black trench coat; he smiled smugly at his handiwork.  
  
The second figure was a man who wore a mostly black costume trimmed in red. He had black hair and a goatee, and carried a gnarled, wooden walking stick.  
  
The third was a woman also wearing a black costume, which was like a one- piece bathing suit with long sleeves, with a slit in the middle showing off her cleavage, and wearing knee high boots. She has red hair, green eyes, and wore black lipstick to match her suit.  
  
"Good job Bullseye, ye be earnin' yer pay." The man in the walking stick said in a Scottish accent.  
  
"No problem I enjoy what I do." Said the deadly assassin.  
  
"Hurry up Cassidy before more agents show up." Said the redheaded women. "We won't be able to take on the whole damn agency. Lets get our man, and go."  
  
"Easy Titania, nea' need to worry." Said mutant Black Tom Cassidy. "Jus' watch out fer' any other agents." Black Tom then walked into the holding area looking around for the man they had been sent to break out. Seconds later he stopped coming to the cell of Arkady Rosovitch. The Cell door was solid steel with a little hole to peek through. "Is this the cel' of Omega Red?"  
  
"You've come to the right place comrade." Replied Arkady through the hole.  
  
Tom smirked. "Me' boss heard about ye from a reliable source. If ye work fer' him then he'l help ye get what yer desire the most."  
  
Omega Red smirked. "Weapon-X."  
  
Nick Fury slowly walked down the stairs to the shield lockup with two other agents armed behind him. Fury stopped, in front of him lay a dead agent, a pencil in his chest, it was the weapon used to kill the man. Fury turned the corner to see Bullseye standing there with his back turned from him. "Don't move! I won't hesitate to shoot." Fury started to advance into the room.  
  
Bullseye put his hands in the air. "Oh, you have a sure shot."  
  
"You bet your ass I a." Fury was cut off as Titania came from the side, and delivered a devastating punch to the side of his head. With the two other agents distracted Bullseye quickly grabbed two throwing knives from his jacket, and threw them at the agents. Each hitting one in the chest, both agents looked shocked as they fell to the floor dead.  
  
Fury laid on the ground unconscious, his head bleeding from the punch. "That'll teach you to be aware of your surroundings gramps." As she walked away from him Fury started to stir.  
  
Black Tom walked from the lockup followed by Omega Red. "Mr. Rosovitch has decided te' help us." A helicopter could be heard approaching the base. "That sounds like 'ur ride."  
  
Fury struggled to get to his feet but when he finally did he saw the three intruders, and Omega Red escaping through the hole they caused. Fury started walking toward the hole but stumbled, falling, he was woozy from the blow to his head. He started to crawl on his hands, and knees.  
  
Finally another group of agents entered the lockup one running to Fury's side. "You alright sir?"  
  
"Help me up we need to stop them." The agent protested but Fury looked at him angrily, he helped him outside where he caught a glimpse of the helicopter the intruders used to escape. Fury gasped, the helicopter had the Hydra insignia on the side, he aimed his gun at the copter but then lowered it knowing it wouldn't do any damage. He then looked down to see the forms of dead or injured shield agents on the ground. "Damit!"  
  
"Sir are you alright?"  
  
'Logan's not going to like this.'  
  
.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters moved down the hallway of his institute in his wheelchair with Alex Masters or Havok, and Piotr Rasputin or Colossus at his sides. "I finished talking with the school district, and both of you will attend classes at Bayville high next week." School had started up again for the students at the Xavier Institute, Piotr, and Alex were the only exception.  
  
"Thank you." Said Piotr.  
  
"Yeah thanks Professor." Said Alex. "I'm really glad to live here now, I can be closer to my bro."  
  
"No problem boys." Said Xavier smiling. "I'm just glad you both decided to join us, after helping us when we needed you. Both of you are very fine young men."  
  
"WHAT!" Somebody screaming caused Xavier, Alex, and Piotr to stop abruptly. They continued down the hallway peeking into a room to see Logan or know as Wolverine talking on the phone.  
  
Logan wasn't happy about the news he was receiving. "Fury this isn't news I wanted to hear." Xavier watched Logan making sure Logan didn't do anything crazy. "Fine sounds good." He said his voice still filled with anger. "I'll see you there." He said before he slammed the phone on the hook.  
  
"Uh Piotr, Alex you may check out the institute a bit more while I have a chat with Logan." The two nodded before walking off.  
  
"Sorry Chuck haven't let my temper get the best of me in a while."  
  
"I know things have been peaceful the past month. But what's troubling you?"  
  
Logan sighed. "S.H.I.E.L.D. was attacked today, and the guy named Arkady Rosvitch, codenamed Omega Red that I told you about escaped. A terrorist organization that I tangled with a bit is thought to behind his escape."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To New York, the helicopter they escaped from Shield with was spotted heading there. I'm going there with Fury, this organization or Arkady will come after me, but I'll save them the trip, and go to them."  
  
"I trust you'll receive help." Logan nodded. "Well Warren could help you out, he owns property down there, and has great influence down there maybe he would like to help out."  
  
"I'm not sure Fury doesn't want to many outsiders to know, and the only reason I'm telling you is to look out for anything suspicious." Said Logan finishing with his tough guy tone. Xavier nodded smirking.  
  
.  
  
Rogue, and Kurt walked from Bayville high together after school had ended. "Man we've only had school for a three days, and I'm sick of it already."  
  
"Vell Rogue you just have to get used to it." Said Kurt appearing in his human form thanks to his image inducer. "Its not bad like it vas last year vhen everybody found out ve vere mutants."  
  
"Yeah yur right." She said as they continued to walk.  
  
"Excuse me chere, could you help me out." Rogue stopped, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized that accent.  
  
She turned around to see Remy Lebeau. "Gambit.I mean Remy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Remy has tink's he needs a change, so he decides to asked Professor Xavier to see if he could attend his institute." He said with his charming smile.  
  
"Well.I'm sure, he'll." Rogue was stumbling with her words.  
  
Kurt decided to step in knowing that the Cajun joining the institute would be good for Rogue. "Professor X vould definitely let you stay." Kurt winked at Rogue. "Ja, but ve'll have to discuss some zings vith ze Professor."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Remy. "What you tink Rogue."  
  
"It sounds great." She said quickly. 'Man ah'm acting like Kitty around this guy, and why am ah so happy to see him after all the trouble we went through the last time I was with him.'  
  
.  
  
Unknowing to Rogue, Remy, and Kurt they were being watched. "Gauntlet to Hydra command.I have located one of the targets." Gauntlet the green skinned Hydra agent with scars on his face watching his target from the top of Bayville high.  
  
"*What is the targets status.*" Came from his radio.  
  
"She's with two others." He reported, lifting a sniper rifle. He looked through the scope-targeting Rogue. "Hold off the others I can take them from here."  
  
"*Affirmative.*"  
  
He steadied himself ready to shoot when he noticed a red convertible pull up to the curb next to the Target. Gauntlet gasped as Scott Summers, and Jean Grey stepped out of the car, and walk over to Rogue. "Hydra Command, the other two targets have arrived, all three are together. Send the others in, I'll head down to assist in the capture."  
  
.  
  
"Vhat's up Scott, Jean. How's college life?"  
  
"Its alright Kurt." Said Scott, he then notices Remy. "Hey what's he doing here?"  
  
"He wants to join the institute." Said Rogue.  
  
"Really." Said Jean. "He'll have to come to the institute to discuss some things with the Professor but he'll probably be accepted. As long he drops the habit of stealing stuff."  
  
Remy smirked at Jeans comment. "Don't worry Remy's coming to the X-Men to change his ways."  
  
"That's cool." Said Scott extending his hand, Remy shook it. "We can go, and talk with the Professor now."  
  
"You kids aren't going anywhere!" The five mutants turned to see four figures approaching them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You with the glasses, you with the red hair, and you with the white stripe are coming with us." Said one of the men.  
  
"Vho are you guys?" Asked Kurt. "You look like you guys vere heading to a costume party."  
  
"Were the Wrecking Crew." Said one of the men holding a crowbar. "I'm The Wrecker." He wore a green jumpsuit with purple gloves, boots, and mask. "This is Piledriver."  
  
"Howdy." He said with a southern accent, wearing a red, and white costume trimmed in blue over his muscularly toned body. He wore a red mask fashioned like Gambits with short blond hair.  
  
"Bulldozer."  
  
He wore an orange costume with white, boots, and gloves. His facial features covered by a metal mask covering his most of his head except his mouth. An evil smirk across his face.  
  
"Thunderball."  
  
The last man was a big muscular guy carrying a small version of a wrecking ball. All he wore was a pair of gray pants, and work boots. "So lets go a' kid."  
  
"Jean contact the Professor, tell him we are having some trouble." Said Scott. "I don't like these guys."  
  
"Sure thing." Said Jean focusing on her task.  
  
"Alright guys lets hold them off until help arrives."  
  
"I'll help ya out homme." Remy said as he took out a deck of cards.  
  
"Fine you kids want it that way. Lets trash 'em."  
  
Piledriver charged at the X-Men, heading for Rogue. "Ya'll are in for a mighty beaten. Ahh this must be the southern gal were after."  
  
Gambit charged the cards as he stepped in front of Rogue. "I'll protect you chere." He threw the cards one landing in front of the charging Piledriver. The card exploded sending the charging foe backwards. The second landed in front of the other three members of the wrecking crew but they all managed to stay in place as it exploded.  
  
"Thanks swamp-rat but Ah can watch out fer myself.  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Be careful guys we don't know if they have powers or not." Said Scott.  
  
"Lets get rid of these weapons." Said Jean touching her temple.  
  
Thunderballs wrecking ball, and Wreckers crowbar lifted from their hands. "Hey what the?"  
  
"It's the broad!"  
  
Jean held the weapons over their head until she was hit in the neck buy a dark. "Uhh." She yelled as she grabbed the back of her neck. She then felt herself losing consciousness. "Scott." She said weakly before she collapsed.  
  
"Jean!" Yelled Scott as he caught the falling Jean.  
  
"Ha ha!" Scott looked over to see Gauntlet lowering the sniper rifle from his eye.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Lets just say I'm the hunter." He said before he started to lift the rifle up. Scott noticed, and raised his sunglasses firing a red optic blast making Gauntlet dive behind a tree avoiding it.  
  
"Jean!" Scott attempted to wake her but the dart had knocked her out.  
  
"Ha I got you kids now!" Scott looked up to see Bulldozer charging at him with a full head of steam.  
  
Before they collided Kurt appeared in his fuzzy blue form, grabbed onto Scott, and teleported them away from danger. "Be careful Scott, zese guys are tough." Kurt then disappeared heading back to fight.  
  
Scott looked down at Jean again. "There you are, your coming with us!" Scott saw Bulldozer charging at him again.  
  
"You guys aren't taking anybody." Scott lifted his glasses blasting Bulldozer with an optic blast.  
  
Thunderball was having trouble with Gambit as Remy dodged the big mans wrecking ball every time he swung at him. "Hold still squirt." He was about to charge some cards when he noticed Rogue sneaking up behind Thunderball.  
  
Rogue began to take her glove off when a dart hit her in her shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
She turned around to see Gauntlet holding the sniper rifle. "Ha, ha. We can't have any of that now, can we?" She then collapsed.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Kurt appeared at Rogues side. "Rogue vake up!" Kurt continued to try, and wake her up but it was no use.  
  
Kurt didn't notice The Wrecker sneaking up on him, but Scott spotted him with his crowbar raised high ready to strike Kurt. "Kurt watch out!" Kurt gasped but managed to move enough so the crowbar didn't kill him. But he didn't move enough as the crowbar cut down the back of his shoulder. Without even concentrating he teleported himself away from the wrecker but didn't get to far as he was spotted by the crowbar wielding man. Blood leaked out of Kurt's cut, he was hurt bad, and again didn't notice the Wrecker coming up behind him. Wrecker lifted his crowbar again to finish off Kurt but he was hit with an optic blast, saving Kurt. Scott laid Jean down before rushing to help Kurt out. "You alright buddy."  
  
Kurt winced in pain as he clutched his wound. "It stings but I'll live."  
  
Remy was getting frustrated as he couldn't get to Rogue's side, plus Gauntlet was getting closer to her. Remy took his bo-staff out of his coat then extended it waiting for the right moment to use it. When Thunderball swung down at the Cajun his ball was implanted in the ground. Remy saw his opening smacking the big man in the face then quickly going low tripping him, making Thunderball fall on his stomach. Remy ran to Rogue but before he could reach her Piledriver slammed into him sending him flying landing in front of Scott, and Kurt. "Ah' got my payback."  
  
"Ughh, Dat hurt." Said Remy slowly getting to his feet.  
  
The three mutants found themselves in trouble as Piledriver, The Wrecker, and Thunderball were back, and ready to fight again. Bulldozer held Jean over his shoulder behind the other three Wrecking Crew members.  
  
Gauntlet stood next to Bulldozer with Rogue over his shoulder. "Now we just need him, then you can dispose of the other two." Gauntlet smiled showing off his sharp yellow teeth as he looked at Scott.  
  
Scott glared back. "C'mon guys we need to get Jean, and Rogue."  
  
Remy stood behind Scott still able to fight, Kurt also stood behind Scott holding his wound but he wouldn't be much help in the fight.  
  
Gauntlet the raised his attention as he heard the sound of a car or motor vehicle coming to a quick stop. He quickly looked over to the road to see the X-Van stopping, then the door of the van opened. Wolverine jumped out followed by Storm, and Beast. "You!" Logan screamed recognizing Gauntlet.  
  
"Damn! Guys time to make a quick exit." As the three senor X-Men ran to help their friends Gauntlet grabbed something from one of his pockets. Small balls the size of golf balls. He threw them down making them shot out a thick gas with a garlic type smell.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Logan ran into the smoke unleashing his adamantium claws attempting to find them but couldn't track anything in the thick smoke. Ororo used her power to create a gust of wind clearing the smoke, but there was no sign of Gauntlet, The Wrecking Crew, Jean or Rogue. "Their gone!" Logan retracted his claws.  
  
"Are you three alright?" Asked Storm as she, and Beast walked over to them.  
  
"Kurt's injured."  
  
Hank examined Kurt's would. "Oh my a deep cut, we need to get him back to the institute. I'll be able to treat him there."  
  
"Logan did you see them?" Asked Scott. "Where are Jean, and Rogue?"  
  
"I don't know shades, I couldn't track 'em."  
  
"No." Scott pounded his fist on the ground clearly upset, Remy was also upset losing Rogue like that just when he was going to try, and be there for her.  
  
"C'mon lets get back to Institute we'll figure this out there. You're coming to gumbo." As the others walked to the van Logan scanned area one more time. Hydra wanted to play dirty make it personnel with him. 'They'll pay for that mistake.'  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well that's the beginning so if you like please leave a review if you want to criticize my work go ahead I am open to all reviews, and I might do shout outs. Thanks if you reviewed, and tune in next time for Chapter 2: The Big Apple. 


	2. The Big Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
  
A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed!  
  
eden - Well I knew some people wouldn't know who some of the Villains were because a few of the one's I selected aren't really popular ones. But here is some information on the characters that people may not know.  
  
'Black' Tom Cassidy - He is an enemy of the X-Men in their comics, he's the cousin of Banshee, I believe. He fires off fatal energy beams through his cane.  
  
Titania - I don't really know much about her myself. But I got her from the Marvel Secret Wars comic where she made her appearance. She looked pretty tough, she has super strength, and she's very tough, almost like the Blob but not as tough.  
  
The Wrecking Crew (Piledriver, Wrecker, Thunderball, and Bulldozer) - Are also from the Secret Wars series, but I know they have had a few encounters with Spiderman.  
  
Gauntlet- He's new in the X-Men Evolution series or at least I think he is. He is an agent of Hydra. He uses weapons but does posses enhanced senses.  
  
.  
  
Roguefan- Thanks for the input especially about Rogue, and Remy. I'll remember that for future use.  
  
Mrs. Jean Grey Summers- Thanks, glad your enjoying.  
  
Ishandahalf- Thanks for the review, and you will find out what you want to know.  
  
Chapter 2: The Big Apple.  
  
Professor Xavier was stressed about the news he had received about Jean, and Rogue. Logan, Ororo, Scott, and Remy told the Professor what had happened. There was a long streak of silence until; with a heavy sigh Xavier broke it. "Logan, you believe that Hydra is involved in the kidnapping."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get it." Logan said as he leaned on the wall. "Why would they kidnap them two like that without leaving anything. It doesn't seem like they're after me, I figured with Arkady on the loose they would send him after me."  
  
"This is a great mystery." Xavier said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Dere's something more Sinister at work here." Remy chimed in, every looked at the guest.  
  
"What do you think Mr. Lebeau?"  
  
"Dey want Jean, Rogue, and Scott for a reason, what that reason may be is a mystery to me."  
  
Scott hadn't said much; he was taking it very hard. "We have to do something soon, I don't want anything to happen to Jean or Rogue. We don't have anything that can lead us to them?"  
  
Hank entered the room acquiring everybody's attention. "Ah, Hank. How's Kurt?"  
  
"He sustained a deep cut, he did loose some blood, and the cut will leave a scar but he'll be fine."  
  
"There must be something we can follow to find them." Said Storm putting the subject back on the two girls.  
  
"Well there is something." Scott, and Remy's head shot up giving Logan direct attention. "Its what I told ya about Chuck. Hydra is suspected of doing business in New York City, I'm going down there with Shield."  
  
Scott stood up. "I'm coming to."  
  
"Same here homme."  
  
"No way bub I'm the only one going down."  
  
"No Logan were coming to, Shield might not want outsiders getting involved but this Hydra has made it Personal. They took two people I care about, and they want me. I'll make it easier for them by going to them."  
  
"That's why you shouldn't get involved Shades you emotions will affect you like they are now."  
  
"I'm going down there myself then!" Scott said getting in Logan's face. Logan growled as him, and Scott stared at each other.  
  
"Boys break it up." Storm separated the two. "You both are acting ridiculous."  
  
"Hey your gona need help." Said Remy. "The five dat attacked us were very tough, and you said dere's another guy out dere who wants you. You won't be able to take dem all."  
  
"I'm afraid their right Logan you will need help. I'm sure Scott, and Mr. Lebeau will be able to help you, Scott will bring his skills he has learned with him. Mr. Lebeau has talents the also could be useful in certain situations." Logan growled not to happy with everybody giving a point. "If he would like you should also bring Warren along. Like I said earlier he has influence, and he knows his way around."  
  
"Fine! But that's it everybody else is staying here to watch out for anything suspicious." Logan started to walk out of the room but stopped before he opened the door. "And another thing, don't use the words Shield or Hydra around the students."  
  
Beast made a motion with his hands like zipping his mouth shut then throwing away the key.  
  
.  
  
Logan was packing things in his room when Xavier, and Warren walked in. "Logan Warren has decided to help us."  
  
"Great."  
  
"We can take the Velocity to the city where I have an apartment that has a landing pad."  
  
"Sounds good." Logan zipped up his bag. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"How long until we leave?"  
  
"Now."  
  
.  
  
Logan, Scott, Remy, and Warren all were prepared for their trip. Before they reached the elevator to take them down into the institute's underground, Professor Xavier, Storm, Hank, Alex, Kurt, and Kitty greeted them. "Your all prepared?"  
  
"And ready to go." Xavier nodded.  
  
"Like why can't we come along and help?" Asked Kitty.  
  
"I know you want to help Half-pint but leave this to us."  
  
"I vant to help to but Mr. McCoy says I'm not in any condition to help." Said Kurt sadly. "But I know you'll bring mien sister back."  
  
"We'll get dem back soon." Said Remy smirking.  
  
Alex put his hand out for Alex to shake, which Scott took it shaking it. "Don't worry about anything around here bro, I'll try to keep an eye on things like you would. You just go, and get your girl back."  
  
"Thanks Alex." Scott said smirking.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can be as strict as you but I'll do my best." He said with a wink. Scott chuckled at that.  
  
"Now let us escort you to the Velocity." Xavier, Storm, and Hank followed the group to the velocity.  
  
"Bring the girls back safe." Said Ororo.  
  
"Good luck, friends." Said Beast waving.  
  
Before Logan shot the door Xavier stopped him. "I will keep in touch with you when you get down there. To let you know how things are up here, and if you get in trouble don't be afraid to call."  
  
"Sure thing." Logan started to close the hatch.  
  
Logan made his way toward the pilot seat as Scott sat in the co-pilot seat, Remy, and Warren both sat in the back. "So what's da in flight meal?"  
  
"You're not going to need one Gumbo, we'll be in the City in less than twenty minutes with this baby."  
  
"Interesting." Said Warren. "Professor Xavier told me that this contains no metal."  
  
"None what so ever." Logan started the Velocity. "Here we go." It started lifting as the ceiling split open to the mighty copter could leave.  
  
It took off to New York quickly flying through the air at speeds that not many aircrafts could match. Remy just stared out the window looking at the ground below as it sped by all blurry. 'Don't worry Rogue, I'm comin' for you.'  
  
.  
  
Rogue woke up from her slumber caused by the tranquilizer dart, everything around her slid into focus as she became aware where she was. She started to stand up; her body ached as she had been lying on the floor of a Jail cell. "Hello." She pressed her head against the bars trying to see if anybody was in the dimly lit room with was like a prison lockup.  
  
She noticed a big figure walking down the hall toward her cell. "Ah you've finally woken up."  
  
She couldn't see his features in the hall. "W-who are you, and what do you want from me."  
  
"Well my-dear my name is Dr. Natheniel Essex." He stepped into the light. He wore a black costume that was like an armor, his head was his only skin showing, which was a pale white, contrasting with his black hair almost like a buzz cut. "But you can call me Mr. Sinister." He grinned evil as Rogue was a bit spooked by his ghostly appearance. "What I want with you is your mutated DNA."  
  
"What."  
  
"You have the great honor to be part of my creation. You, and your friend Ms. Grey."  
  
"You got Jean! Where is she?"  
  
"She's in another location, she is still out from the darts. Were going to keep her under control, if her powers get loose than that could be a problem." He continued. "When we get the final specimen I will use all of your DNA to create the perfect being. Until we do you'll have to sit tight."  
  
"Mah friends will come for me!" She said as he walked away.  
  
"I'm counting on that."  
  
Rouge sat on a bed in her cell. 'I know they'll get me outa here.'  
  
As Sinister left the holding area he went to a lab in the underground facility that had been built for him to conduct his experiments. A woman entered the room codenamed Madam Hydra but most knew her only as Viper, she was behind Hydra. "Dr. Essex quite a group you have assembled." Gauntlet stood behind Viper as a bodyguard would.  
  
"Yes, and we received help from your friend here."  
  
"There's only one problem." Said Gauntlet. "Weapon-X will be coming for her."  
  
"He doesn't cause us any concern." She said smirking. "I'm sure Dr. Essex's men can handle him."  
  
"I'm expecting our other specimen Scott Summers to arrive here soon, then once we get him I can start my, creation. The perfect life form."  
  
"You promised me that your experiment would be the ultimate weapon."  
  
"Yes it will be perfect in every way." Sinister reassured. "Thanks to your funding you won't be disappointed."  
  
"I know I won't."  
  
.  
  
The Velocity landed on the pad, and the four mutants exited the aircraft then entered Warren's huge apartment. "Nice place, dese are da places dat attract thief's."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't take anything." Said Warren.  
  
"Ok lets get started." Said Scott. "Were do we start from."  
  
"Easy there, shades I'm going to contact Fury he'll come over, and explain everything."  
  
Logan contacted Nick Fury telling him where he was; they waited about an hour, the sun went down before there was a knock on Warren's door. Logan opened it, revealing Nick Fury by himself. Fury looked into the room he saw Scott sitting on a couch. "I though I told you not to tell anybody."  
  
"It's complicated." Said Logan rubbing the back of his neck. "Two of ours were kidnapped."  
  
"By Hydra?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"I have some information here." Fury showed Logan a folder. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Fury entered the house Warren, Scott, and Remy sat on couches surrounding a coffee table in the middle. "I see you all want to get right to business." Fury laid out the folder. It contained pictures of Black Tom, Bullseye, and Titania breaking into S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters. "Were any of these guys involved in the kidnapping?"  
  
"No. None"  
  
"Don't recognize any of them." Said Scott examining the pictures.  
  
"How many others were there?" Asked Fury.  
  
"There where five."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they worked for Hydra." Said Logan. "An agent that I though was dead was there. He worked for Hydra before Rossovitch was arrested."  
  
"Well I did some research on these guys. I couldn't find any information on the girl but the two others I did." Fury showed them a picture of Bullseye. "This man only known as Bullseye, he's a hired assassin, and is suspected for murders here in New York. But he manages to dodge the prosecution." He then picked up a picture of Black Tom. "Tom Cassidy, he's been suspected of murder but nothing could link him to any of the crimes listed here."  
  
"Anything else?" Asked Scott.  
  
"I have some other things that may help us."  
  
.  
  
Unknown to the group in Warren's apartment they were being watched by one of the world's most lethal assassins from on top a multi storied building across from Warren's. 300 pounds of power, and rage but with the agility of a cat. "Well, well what do we have here?" Sabretooth smiled showing off his sharp teeth as he had tracked down his lifelong rival. "I don't know what your doing here Logan but now that your away from your stronghold we can finish our game."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
Sabretooth turned around quickly to see a figure standing in the darkness, the only thing he could see where two eyes glowing red. But Sabretooth focused his eyes better, and thanks to his enhanced senses he could see the figure in the dark. "You managed to sneak up on me, but don't get excited or anything." The Figure said nothing. The man in the dark stood 6' wore a all read outfit with two D's on his chest, and on the top of his mask there were two small horns.  
  
"You don't seem to be the type that's enjoying the scenery."  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Sabretooth.  
  
"They call me DareDevil." He said stepping into the light. "I'm going to give you a warning to get out of here, and not to cause any problems in the City."  
  
"Oh a hero, my favorite." Said the big mutant who would never back down from a man this size. "Only one man gives me orders, and that's not you." Sabretooth stepped forward.  
  
"You want to do things the hard way." DareDevil then held a red fighting baton up a little higher preparing for a fight.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well There's chapter 2; I hope this builds up for a good chapter three. 


	3. Clever Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the other Marvel characters featured in this fan fiction.  
  
A/N: First off let me apologize I don't think this chapter is going to be good; I started on it late then rushed it. But if you like I'm glad but don't worry Next chapter will be good.  
  
Lady Farevay- Glad you like, yeah Sinister is a creepy guy.  
  
Actionman17-Thanks for the Input.  
  
Eden- you're welcome. Also I never said only one of New York's hero's would make an appearance.  
  
King Cold- Glad to hear from man, The Omega Red – Sinister alliance yeah I did get the idea from you, but I really want Omega Red in this for a Wolverine, Sabretooth, Omega Red three way battle.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed thanks. (Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, ishandahalf)  
  
Chapter 3: Clever Devil.  
  
The group of mutants, assassins, and powerful beings had assembled into a sort of rec. room in Hydra's base. Most of them keeping to themselves, occupying themselves all except Bullseye, and Piledriver who were playing a game of darts, which Bullseye was dominating. "I win."  
  
"Ah shucks."  
  
A door to the room opened, Sinister walked into the room with Gauntlet at one side, and his right hand man Black Tom on the other. "So how is everybody?" He answered by a few grumbles. "Good. Now my friends I have a job for you." Sinister smirked.  
  
.  
  
"Now I'm going to give you a chance to leave." Said Sabretooth still in attack position.  
  
Matt Murdock or to others known as DareDevil challenging the big mutant not intimidated by his size. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You got guts." Sabretooth jumped at the unsuspecting hero, but he dodged the attack making Sabretooth smash his fist into a concrete wall. "You're fast to." He pulled his fist out of the wall. DareDevil vanished into the darkness, Victor looked around spotting him on a water tower. He jumped up there attempting to crush his opposition again.  
  
But DareDevil saw him coming again jumping off the tower. "Big, strong, and you seem to have enhanced senses."  
  
"Bingo." He jumped at DareDevil again but this time the masked man went at Sabretooth smacking the mutant in the stomach with his club, then a swift motion nailing him in the back of the head. Sabretooth landed in his stomach as DareDevil landed on his feet.  
  
"Ready to give up."  
  
Sabretooth stood up ready to continue the fight. DareDevil used his club as a to block the swipes of Creed's claws, which was making him mad. "Alright little man I'm done with this. I don't have time this." He ripped an antenna off the room then threw it at DarDevil. As he dodged Sabretooth quickly moved over by him then grabbed onto him, and in an attempt to dispose of the man he tossed him over the side of the building.  
  
DareDevil acted quickly as he fell to the streets of New York. Using his club he fired off a grappling hook grabbing onto the side of the building. He swung uncontrollably at the building smashing through a window. He got up slowly broken glass all around him. "Damn!" He looked out of the window looking for Sabretooth, he used his club to swing back over to where they battled but there was no sign of him. 'I'll hunt him down before he can cause any damage.'  
  
.  
  
"Were not getting anywhere." Grumbled Logan.  
  
"I know, whoever is behind this has done a good job of covering their tracks." Said Fury. "We might have to search the streets for leads."  
  
"That could take days." Said Warren.  
  
"We don't have many options here."  
  
"How many of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are there searching for HYDRA?" Asked Scott.  
  
"I'm the only one."  
  
"What!" Logan yelled. "You're the only one?"  
  
"Yes I wanted it that way you were the only one I wanted to work with. There are few people who encounter HYDRA, and survive. You, and I Logan two of them."  
  
"Yeah but when was the last time you took HYDRA on?" Asked Logan. "You where probably younger."  
  
"I'm in the same shape now that I was back then."  
  
"Dis will be tough." Added Gambit. "It sounds like they have nine guys that can match or even be better in a fight."  
  
"Do you think we should call the mansion, ask for help?" Asked Scott.  
  
"No, I don't want anybody else getting involved in this." Said Logan. "This is serious stuff were dealing with."  
  
"Well I aint backing down." Said Remy smirking. "Rogue needs me, and I'm gona be dere."  
  
Logan all of a sudden became very alert. "Somebody's at the door." He sniffed the air then unleashed his claws. "Its them their here." He walked over to the door slowly Nick Fury right behind him with his pistol drawn. Scott, Remy, and Warren all stood farther back ready for action if anything came through the door. Logan opened the door quickly expecting to come face to face with a crew HYDRA agent but nobody was there. He then looked down to see a piece of paper on the ground He picked it up the read out loud. "If you want to see your girls come to the East-End Park at midnight."  
  
"Dat has trap all over it."  
  
"Yeah its definitely not Hydra's style." Said Fury looking at the note. "But I'm sure that's not going to stop you all from going anyway."  
  
"We have no other leads." Said Logan. "So where going to go there with a plan. Warren were going to need info about the park."  
  
.  
  
The five men entered the park unknowing what they would come across, but they had a plan that they were sticking to. "So were bait to draw out whoever left the note?" Asked Fury.  
  
"Yep." Replied Logan.  
  
"Its not the most original approach."  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Fury, and Logan turned around to see six figures approaching them.  
  
"Looks like we found our leads." Said Fury. 


	4. No Walk In the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: Hey what's up people I'm back! Yeah I know it's been a while, but my computer was screwed up. Well enough of the excuses I need to get back to work. This chapter isn't that long, and I'm not sure if it's the best, I'm a little rusty with typing stories. But this chapter is to show I'm back. Well hope I can continue this, and everybody from before will continue to read, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: No Walk in the Park.  
  
"Look like we found our leads." Said Fury as the six figures approached.  
  
The six figures stepped into a lighted area showing who they are. Black Tom, Titania, The Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer, and Thunderball. "Ye gona wish ye never found us." Said Black Tom stepping forward.  
  
"Only two of them, this should be fun." The Wrecker smirked holding his deadly crowbar.  
  
Hydra's elite group approached Logan, and Fury but the group was sent running for cover as a flaming king of hearts landed in front of them. Remy followed by Scott, and Warren emerged from there hiding spot joining their mates. "Dat don't seem very fair, well even dis up a bit." Remy extended his Bo-staff ready to fight.  
  
"Where are Jean, and Rogue." Ordered Wolverine.  
  
"Yer not the one who should be givin' out orders." Replied Black Tom.  
  
"Alright lets take them." Said Logan extending his claws. "Everyone watch your back!"  
  
Warren took flight ready to battle, but Black Tom spotted the winged warrior immediately firing his heat blast through his walking stick. Warren dodged the blasts, if he were hit he'd be finished.  
  
.  
  
Titania approached Gambit. "That was a neat trick Cajun but it won't help you against me."  
  
"I'll have to play my cards right."  
  
"Enough small talk!" Titania walked over to a large maple tree, ripping it out of the ground with no effort. "Take this." She tossed the tree as if she had thrown a spear. Remy quickly jumped out of harms way.  
  
.  
  
Wolverine had his hands full with The Wrecker, and Thunder ball each wielding weapons which kept Logan on his toes. The Wrecker used his dangerous crowbar to cut down a wide tree sending it toward Logan. The falling tree was in pieces as Wolverine used his claws as a defense. But Thunderball knocked Wolverine with his wrecking ball sending the smaller man flying through a park bench.  
  
The two men moved in closer to an angry Logan but an optic blast courtesy of Cyclops blasted The Wrecker. "Logan, are you alright?"  
  
Scott didn't notice Thunderball running towards him but Logan did jumping up, and using his claws to stick the villain's wrecking ball into the ground by the chain. Scott then blasted the big man away. "Don't worry about me shades, just watch your back." The two then went there separate ways in the fight.  
  
.  
  
"There you are Weapon-X." Omega Red watched from a distance with Gauntlet at his side.  
  
"Now take care of Weapon-X, and I'll get the boy." Gauntlet held up his dart gun.  
  
With a smirk the Russian super soldier walked toward Logan.  
  
.  
  
Logan was prepared to again engage with Thunderball who had retrieved his wrecking ball. "I'm going to crush you runt."  
  
"We'll see about that Bub." As Logan moved in closer two metal tendril's wrapped around his arms. "What the hell!"  
  
Omega Red had hold of the X-men. "He is mine." Thunderball shrugged then ran off to assist one of his comrades. "Finally we meet again."  
  
"You want to finish this Arkady? I'm ready!" With a quick motion cut himself free of the Russians hold.  
  
Arkady screamed in pain, and retracted his tendrils, he then released them again good as new. They moved in the air like slithering snakes. "Enough talk, its time you die, Weapon-X." Arkady shot his dangerous weapons at Logan who dodged one which slashed into a tree. The other was fought away then Logan made his move charging the bigger man.  
  
.  
  
Remy was thrown hard against a tree, he clutched his stomach after he hit the ground. Titania stood over the Cajun with her hands on her hips mocking him. "Having problem's with the woman."  
  
"Remy knows not to strike a lady." Remy stood up but unfortunately he notice the Wrecker had joined his fight. "But I don't mind hitting dis guy." Wrecker swung his crowbar but was blocked by Gambits Bo staff. "Your skilled man but I'm going to do what we should have taken care of earlier."  
  
"Really." The Wreckers crowbar was knocked in the air, which gave Remy an opportunity to drop a flaming card at his feet. When he grabbed his weapon the Wrecker was sent soaring from the explosion. "Now for you." Titania swung from behind but Remy rolled underneath it then grabbed a metal trashcan slamming it over Titania's head before she could block it. He then tripped her with his staff.  
  
The can ripped apart from Titania's strength, she stood up angry covered in trash. "Your dead."  
  
.  
  
Bulldozer flew backwards from Scott's optic blast. Scott noticed Warren was in trouble with Black Tom firing away. "Hey!" Scott fired at Black Tom who withdrew attention from Warren, and gave it to Scott firing his own beam hitting the one at him. The two beams hit causing a small shockwave as they exploded.  
  
"No wonder Sinister wants ye'."  
  
"Who? Ugh."  
  
A dart from Gauntlets rifle landed in Scott's neck knocking him out. Gauntlet walked over to Scott picking him up then putting him over his shoulder. "We have the final piece of the puzzle, Black Tom, Titania come with me. The rest of you finish them off." Gauntlet with Scott followed by Black Tom, and Titania started leaving the park.  
  
Remy started to chase them but The Wrecker blocked his path. Warren saw them escaping. "Scott!" Warren flew toward them but Thunderball launched his weapon in the air hitting Warren in the shoulder sending him to the ground unconscious. Logan was occupied by Omega Red, and didn't notice as Nick Fury was having problems with Piledriver.  
  
The three with were out of sight then from the other side of the park a helicopter with the HYDRA insignia on the side rose up, and flew away.  
  
_"Lets finish 'em boys."  
_  
A/N: It doesn't look to good for our hero's now but big things will happen next chapter that I don't think you'll want to miss. 


	5. Breaking it Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews: King-Cold, Actionman12, and Lil Jean.  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking it up.  
  
Rogue sat in here cell continuing to think of a way to get out, to get to her friends, and warn them. These psychos had a plan, which she did not want to stick around to find out what it was. She jumped up quickly as the door to the holding block opened as two guards walked in one holding a tray with stuff that looked like crap. "Well feeding time."  
  
"Wait." Said one of the guards stopping. "This is the one Viper said to be careful around right." The other guard just shrugged.  
  
'This is my chance, the two biggest idiots here must be the ones in charge of meh.' Thought Rogue slipping off her gloves.  
  
One of the guards held a gun then pointing it at Rogue. "Back away." Rogue took a few steps back in her cell as one of the guards opened it. Both stepped in then placed the food down.  
  
Rogue waited for her opening, which presented itself when they both turned their backs on her. 'Go for the one with the gun.' Was her only thought as she tackled the armed guard then used her powers to drain him knocking him out.  
  
"What the fu..." Rogue swiftly kicked the other guard in the face taking him down. It was a sloppy approach but it worked, and with the memories she acquired from the guard she would attempt to find her way out of this place.  
  
.  
  
Warren was down for the count, Logan was locked into a fierce battle with Omega Red, Remy was in trouble as The Wrecker, Bulldozer, and Thunderball outnumbered him.  
  
Fury fired his 9mm at Piledriver, but the bullets just bounced right off the target. "Ha! Nice try gramps, that little thing won't affect me I reckon. Slugs from a .38 just bounce off my super strong hide!" Fury prepared himself for the big man but out of nowhere something resembling a rope caught onto Piledriver pulling him back. "What the hell!"  
  
"Alright kids break it up before somebody gets hurt." Said man perched in a tree, his outline all you could see due to the dark. The man leaped from the tree, he wore a red, and blue with a spider symbol on this costumes chest with a design of black webbing covering the red. "I have already had to straighten you out already."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"That's right your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He said before throwing Piledriver in front of the other members of the wrecking crew getting their attention along with Remy's.  
  
"Well, well, well look its Spider-jerk." Said Wrecker walking toward the web slinger. "Forget the Cajun! Lets get Spider-Man."  
  
.  
  
Rogue continued her way around the compound, luckily enough nobody had spotted her. She managed to find the exit, and was about to leave. "Where you going miss." Rogue froze then turned around to see the deadly assassin Bullseye there. From the guards memories she knew some stuff about this man, and she knew if she didn't move she would be dead. She ran for the door, Bullseye pulled a knife out of his pocket but remembered that this girl was not to be harmed. "Damn." He cursed as Rogue ran out the exit, he then followed.  
  
.  
  
Spider-Man was getting the better of the Wrecking crew with the help of his agility. "Is it me or have you guys gotten slower since the last time we met?"  
  
"Shut up runt!" Said Thunderball swinging his wrecking ball, which Spider-Man dodged. When he landed Bulldozer, and Piledriver both were charging at him from different sides. He then back flipped out of the way, and the two men collided with each other.  
  
"Yep you have." His spider sense went off, he ducked down, and kicked Thunderball's legs out from underneath him. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me."  
  
"Your finished freak!" The Wrecker stood ready to take on Spider-Man but a flaming card landed in front of him. "Shit." The card exploded sending the masked man flying into a tree.  
  
"Dat is why you shouldn't turn your back on da Cajun." Remy stepped forward.  
  
.  
  
Logan swiped at Omega Red again but the Russian super soldier dodged the attack but allowed him for one of his life draining tendrils to get a hold of Logan's arm. "You're mine Weapon-X."  
  
"I don't think so Red." Logan said weakly as the life was being drained out of him. Logan punched Arkady in the face with released him from his grip. Logan didn't have time to recover as Arkady rammed Logan with his shoulder sending the smaller man flying backwards. After Logan stood up Remy, Fury, Spider-Man, and Warren who had finally recovered from earlier stood behind Logan. The beaten, and bruised Wrecking Crew stood behind Omega Red.  
  
Both groups stood facing each other at a stand off, but before anybody made a move police sirens could be heard whaling in the air. "Well have to finish this later." Wrecker pulled a small ball out of his pocket throwing it on the ground.  
  
"NO!" Logan jumped forward as smoke filled the air from the ball as it had earlier blocking Logan's senses.  
  
When the smoke cleared Sinister's men were gone. "Dat stuff is beginning to become a nuisance."  
  
Then everybody turned to the newcomer that had helped them out. "What."  
  
"The infamous Spider-Man." Said Fury looking at the small man.  
  
"Ah you've heard my rep?"  
  
"Listen Bub I don't care who you are, you knew those goons in the costumes, your coming with us?" Said an angry Logan. "Warren give him your address. Now lets get out of here."  
  
.  
  
"What! How the Hell did you idiots let this happen!" Sinister yelled. You five couldn't finish off those mongrels in the park, and the girl escapes."  
  
"The girl gave me the slip, I could have caught her but she wouldn't be breathing." Said Bullseye with his arms crossed.  
  
Sinister then calmed down, and smirked. "Oh well." 'Miss Grey, and Mr. Summers are the two that I require the most.'  
  
Viper then entered the room. "I heard the unfortunate news, but I trust this problem will not get in your way of the project."  
  
"No. But now that the girl has escaped, no doubt Xavier, and his lapdog's will show up down here."  
  
"Don't worry about the so called X-Men, we have a solution to them." She then looked over to Black Tom. "Isn't that right Cassidy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
A/N: Ah stupid guards, a hero's favorite, you can't have a story without them. Well some more questions to be answered. Such as what does Viper have planned for the X-Men, where is Rogue, and will Spider-man help. Tune in next time. 


	6. The Masked Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm glad to have you all excited for this one. Thanks for the reviews from Xcoolcomic, Sickmindedsucker, King-Cold, and Actionman12. Lets get going.  
  
Chapter 5: The Masked Man.  
  
As the sun rose over the city it created a breathtaking view that many enjoy to watch, but one man didn't care for it. Logan paced around the balcony of Warren's pad puffing on a lit cigar. Inside Warren was icing his sore shoulder; Remy was sitting playing with his cards, while Fury was in contact with Shield.  
  
Logan was mad. No, he was pissed. Losing another to Hydra without gaining any leads, and the guy with the costume from the park didn't show up yet. What else could go wrong?  
  
Rogue walked down the street she had escaped from Hydra's compound a few hours ago, and she figured out were she was. She managed to get away from Bullseye but she knew if she didn't contact somebody soon they would find her again. She walked over to a payphone dialing collect attempting to reach the professor. But before the call could be completed, a massive arm reached from behind Rogue tearing the phone from the wall. She turned around, and gasped at whom she saw. "Sabretooth!"  
  
"That's right." He said smirking. "Now you're going to bring me to Wolverine."  
  
The big Mutant attempted to grab her, but Rogue ducked underneath his grasp then faced him. "We don't have time for ya Ugly now leave me alone."  
  
"Oh you better make room." Sabretooth said angrily walking toward her.  
  
But before he got any closer a small man landed in between each of them. "Hey you heard what the lady said. She's busy so you'll have to reschedule your appointment."  
  
"Who the hell are you."  
  
"Man what is it with these guys tonight?" Spider-Man asked himself.  
  
"What is it with you, and these other costumed freaks in this city?" Asked Sabretooth remembering his earlier encounter. Sabretooth growled. "Tell Logan his time is almost up. Then I'm coming after you little man." He pointed at Spider-Man then leaped on the building crawling up it.  
  
"Huh, that was easy." Said Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man. "Well time to chase that cat."  
  
"Wait." Rogue ran up to Spider-Man. "Ah need yur help."  
  
.  
  
Scott finally woke up from his slumber caused by Gauntlet's dart. He looked around, surprised to be in a well-furnished room looking similar to a room in the institute. He then noticed three people standing in front of him, Sinister, Titania, and Gauntlet. "Who are you?"  
  
"The name is Natheniel Essex. How was do you like your room Mr. Summers? Does it feel like home?"  
  
Scott stood up. "Where are Jean, and Rogue."  
  
"The one who absorbs powers managed to get away, but Miss Grey is currently sedated but you two will be reunited soon enough." Sinister smirked. "I have been watching you two for a while, and now you will help me create the perfect weapon."  
  
"You bastard!" Scott lifted up his glasses hitting Gauntlet, he then hit Titania as she jumped at him from the side. "No more darts knocking anybody out. It's just you, and me Sinister."  
  
"Mr. Summers I'm surprised challenging me, and you believe you can escape."  
  
"Well see." Scott fired a blast.  
  
Sinister screamed in pain as he took a step back a green wound were the blast hit. "What happened?"  
  
"Let us out of here or it will happen again!" Scott ordered.  
  
But unnoticed Titania nailed Scott in the back of his head with both her fist knocking him out. "You need to learn how to watch your back boy."  
  
Sinister looked down at Scott. 'That was unexpected.'  
  
.  
  
Logan lit another cigar as his patience grew thinner, and thinner. His mood changed when he heard. "Logan!" His head turned around to see Rogue flying? No swinging with the guy from the park. When they landed on the balcony Rogue ran over to Logan, and jumped in his arms. He uneasily accepted the hug.  
  
"Stripes. What happened? And what are you doing with him." He glared at Spider-Man.  
  
"He helped me out!" Rogue was very excited wanting to tell him everything. "Listen..."  
  
"Rogue!" Remy appeared in the doorway, he ran over to embrace her but she wanted to tell them about Hydra. "Listen...."  
  
"Hold it right there!" Nick Fury interrupted. Rogue sighed.  
  
Spider-Man looked around. "Who me."  
  
"Yeah you. We need to talk."  
  
Warren then follows Fury out. "Where's every one else?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"All right everybody calm down. It seems we all need to get our stories striate. Including you." He pointed to Peter.  
  
.  
  
Sabretooth followed the web-slinger, and Rogue to Warrens pad. When he noticed Logan he stayed out of his range of cent but listened in to the story they all told. He managed to pick things up about the kidnappings, HYDRA, Omega Red, and Sinister. The big assassin growled then took off.  
  
.  
  
Charles Xavier was heading up to his office after a session with Cerebro. He was hoping to hear from Logan in New York soon. The Institute was peaceful, many of the students were out for the day with Ororo, and Hank with others heading out on their own. Kitty had invited Lance over, and a few others inhabited the institute.  
  
When he entered his office he noticed the blinking light on his answering machine. He played the message from Logan. "Chuck, were having some up, and downs here. We managed to get Rogue, and find some help. But we los..."  
  
The power in the institute was shut down. Xavier scowled he didn't like this. He used his powers to scan the area searching for anything. A few humans scurried around the grounds but were retreating but one mutant signature remained with a dark presence. "Everyone meet out by the front door, we have trouble."  
  
.  
  
Black Tom stood out in front of the Xavier Institute listening to a message. "Its done the powers been cut." A Hydra agent reported.  
  
"Good, now' leave, mi friend, and I shall take care of the rest." He responded.  
  
Xavier rolled in front of Black Tom followed by Lance, Kitty, Piotr, Alex, Bobby, and Sam. "What is your business here?"  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier." Said Black Tom. "Mi emploer' doesn't want nea' problems from ye or your X-Men. So were her' to take care o' ya."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow as to what he meant 'we.' Bobby spoke up. "Hey buddy you're the only one there. You won't stand much chance against the six of us either."  
  
"Oh that's wer' yer wrong lad."  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard, loud ones that shook the ground meaning another force arriving. The students behind Xavier looked around wondering were this person was coming from. A form could be seen at the opened gate, which Xavier recognized immediately. "Cain."  
  
The Juggernaut had arrived helmet, and all. He stood behind Black Tom. "Hello Brother. I'm home again."  
  
.  
  
A/N: These last couple of chapters have been fast paced. I hope to slow them down a little bit so I can give my readers info as to what is happening with the characters. 


	7. Against The Odds

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution or any other characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm enjoying the feedback. Thanks to XcoolComic, reddfire, Actionman12, Lil-Jean, X0001, and King-Cold for your input. You all are motivating me to keep this going.  
  
Chapter 7: Against the Odds.  
  
Xavier knew this was trouble so immediately he put his fingers to his temples in an attempt to call for help but something was blocking it. "Nice try Xavier but Hydra has made sure ye' don't contact yer friends."  
  
"Hydra has developed a way to disrupt my power."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Xavier looked back at the students everyone looked nervous except Piotr. "Cain why are you working with these criminals?"  
  
"You know the answer Charles."  
  
With no way to call for help, and only six X-men against these two it looked like the odds were against them but Xavier had faith in his students. The biggest problem was leadership without Scott, Jean, or Ororo. "You must get Cain's helmet off, and I can do the rest."  
  
Cain let out a thundering laugh. "This time none of you kids will be able to touch me."  
  
"Let's find out comrade." Colossus said transforming into his metal armor. The two powerhouses screamed as they charged at each other. It sounded like a bomb going off when the two collided with the Juggernaut having the advantage but Colossus holding strong they pushed against each other like linemen.  
  
"Lance! Kitty! Go, and get the Brotherhood for help!"  
  
"Right! This way." Lance ran to his jeep with Kitty following. The Juggernaut got the upper hand against Piotr throwing the big Russian several feet away. Lance started his Jeep then peeled out as he attempted to speed away. But Black Tom fired a beam at the jeep hitting the back tire. The wheel exploded sending the jeep to a spinning stop. "Damn."  
  
"Nea one is going anywhere!"  
  
"Lance watch out!" The Juggernaut charged the jeep ready to smash it to a million pieces. But Kitty used her powers to save them as Cain ran right through the jeep. "Lets go he's coming around again." Kitty, and Lance jumped out of the jeep right before Cain hit it destroying Lances beloved jeep.  
  
Cain then started charging at Bobby, and Sam. "Bobby!"  
  
Bobby used his powers to freeze the Juggernaut in a block of Ice. Don't worry Sam that'll hold him for a while."  
  
Black Tom pointed his cane at Xavier. "Time te' finish this."  
  
Before he could fire Havok blasted Tom from the side knocking him down. "You aren't getting near the prof Dude."  
  
"Well it looks like we have everything under control." Bobby said with a cocky tone.  
  
Then Cain's icy prison started to crack it then shattered. "You runts should know. Nothing stops the Juggernaut!" He continued his way toward the Professor. Lance's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he sent tremors through the ground at the powerful mutant. Cain lost his balance landing on his hands, and knees. Kitty rushed over undoing one of his helmet latches. He swung at her but she used her powers to escape unharmed. "You runts are gona pay for that!" He charged once again but Colossus grabbed on to Cain's arm then tossed him into the outside of the institute destroying most of the wall. Piotr then came after him with a mighty right, which was dodged by Cain, and driven through the wall. Then Piotr threw a left, which was caught, and the two powerhouses were locked in another struggle.  
  
Black Tom recovered from Alex's attack ready for an second attempt at Xavier but his plans were spoiled when Booby froze his cane, and arm.  
  
Piotr flew through the Institutes fountain destroying it. Cain stood ready to go after his brother but Lance, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, and Alex stood in front of him ready to defend him. But The Juggernaut was ready to plow right through them. Lance used his power again but before the shockwave hit him Cain slammed his foot down sending the wave right back at them causing them to get knocked down.  
  
Xavier was knocked from his wheelchair. "Cain stop this at once! You are just being used."  
  
"Save it Charles time for you...Huh?"  
  
Piotr was back on his feet, and had Cain in a full nelson but struggling to hold him. "Someone take him out."  
  
Sam stood up. "Alright." He ran a few steps then lived up to his codename Cannonball as he propelled himself through the air. Sam rammed into The Juggernaut right in the chest sending them, and Piotr flying. All three were sprawled out on the ground after the attack.  
  
But unfortunately The Juggernaut was the first to get up spotting Alex helping Xavier back in his chair. Cain growled, and started to make his way toward them he moved with a full head of steam. When The Juggernaut was moving like this nothing on earth could stop him. Alex fired a blast at him but it only slowed him for a second. It looked as if Cain was finally going to fulfill his revenge but all of a sudden the remaining latches on his helmet came undone, and then an unknown force ripped off the helmet. "What!"  
  
Cain stopped in his tracks then looked up to see Magneto, the Master of Magnetism holding his helmet. "The so called unstoppable Juggernaut. But now you are very vulnerable."  
  
"No!"  
  
Xavier put his fingers on his temple then sent a devastating physic blast at Cain knocking him out. The others at the institute recovered walking over to Xavier as Magneto floated down to his old friend. "Thank you for the help Magnus. But why are you here."  
  
"I have the answers to your questions." With a motion of his hand a ball of twisted metal landed on the ground next to him, some parts looked as if they belong to a satellite dish. "They were using these devices to disrupt your power."  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Bobby. "Were did the other guy go?" Black Tom had made his escape when Magneto had arrived.  
  
"And what are we going to do with this guy?" Asked Lance motioning to Cain.  
  
"I will call the authorities who held Cain in the custody before. But know we must find some things out. I will call Ororo, and Hank back here, then we can chat in my office Magnus."  
  
.  
  
"Spider-Man huh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah we've been keeping tabs on you in Shield." Said Fury. "The most infamous vigilante around."  
  
"I prefer to think of myself more as a friendly neighbor." Said Peter.  
  
"Alright Bub enough of the joking shit I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"Well when are we going to make our move?" Asked Warren.  
  
"The best time would be later tonight when there aren't as many pedestrians out." Said Fury. "Now Rogue knows were this base is, and the way around it."  
  
"Yep. That's what she said."  
  
"So she will be with us."  
  
"I don't think I could stop her." Logan looked out on the balcony spotting Rogue, and Remy together.  
  
"Ah chere it sounds like you pulled off quite de escape, I'm impressed." Remy said with a smirk but Rogue seemed to have other thoughts on her mind. "Are ready to go back to that place tonight?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Jean, and Scott need out help. I think with this Amazing Spider-Man fellow helping us out we can take care of them."  
  
"Hum, he doesn't look dat amazing."  
  
"What are ya jealous?"  
  
"Why would Remy be Jealous of a guy who wear's his Pajama's in public?" 


	8. The Offensive

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or Spider-Man or any Marvel character at all.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: X00001, Actionman12, and SickmindedSucker. Lets go here's number eight.

Chapter 8: The Offensive.

"How did you know we were in need of aid Magnus?" Asked Xavier as he Eric, Ororo, and Hank met in his office.

"I did not." He placed his helmet down on Xavier's desk. "I heard from a source about your predicament down in New York."

"Who's this source?" Asked Ororo.

"Sabretooth."

"What is he doing down there." Asked Beast. "His grudge against Logan could jeopardize the lives of our friends."

"I had no knowledge of Victor's whereabouts, his hatred for Wolverine runs deep but I ordered him to save it for another time." Magneto then turned to Xavier. "But to more important matters. Victor mentioned a old acquaintance of mine."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The mans name is Dr. Natheniel Essex but he is now known under the alias of Sinister. He has two known forms, one that looks human the other is mutated. I thought he would be an ally to help make Mutants the superior race but he was only after gaining power for himself. He is a brilliant man, and is advanced in the fields of genetics."

It hit Xavier what this man was up to. "That is why he wants Jean, Scott, and Rogue he wants their DNA."

"I see now." Said Hank rubbing his chin. "He wants to make advanced mutants from their DNA."

"Yes." Eric grabbed his helmet from the desk. "That is why I am going down there to make sure he does not succeed."

"Wait." Said Storm. "Do you know about Hydra? They are also involved not to mention the mutants this Sinister has working for him."

"She's right Magnus these are foes that you have not encountered before."

"They will be no match for me."

"I think it would be wise if we sit back and see what our friends already down there can do. I have faith that they will succeed, but if not then we will go down there ourselves."

Magneto seemed uneasy about this but eventually accepted it. "Fine." Xavier smirked. Nodding.

.

Later that night five figures stood under a lamppost. Remy, Rogue, Logan, Warren, and Fury stood looking at an old warehouse by the Hudson River. "This is it."

Warren raised an eyebrow to Rogue's accusation. "Are you sure this is a top secret terrorist base?"

"There's more than meets the eye here." Said Fury taking a 9mm out of his jacket.

Spider-Man slowly lowered himself upside down from the lamppost. "So were heading inside."

The group made there way inside the warehouse all prepared for any trouble, Remy took his Bo-staff out of his trench coat. "Dere's got to be a secret passage."

"Right here." Rogue pointed to a trap door.

"Wait." Said Logan. "I hear something."

.

Magneto had told him to back off but he wasn't about to let Omega Red finish what he, and Logan started years ago. Creed had continued to stalk Logan to an old warehouse. Sabretooth stood on top of the building looking through the skylights down on old rival. But to the big mutants surprise he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Finally I managed to track you down."

Sabretooth turned to see DareDevil. "You! Not now."

"Why don't you come easily this time." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." The masked man jumped at Creed landing a kick to his stomach, the big man lost his balance falling backwards. He grabbed onto DareDevil's shoulder pulling him along through the skylight. Matt used his grappling hook in his club to latch onto a beam in the rafters to keep him from falling. But Sabretooth fell through a table on the floor. "Damn."

"Creed!" Logan unleashed his claws.

Sabretooth stood up growling. But the other's attention where on DareDevil descending from the rafters. "Spider-Man."

"Another costumed hero." Said Fury. "The man known as DareDevil."

"Man you keep guy's keep tab's on every." Said Spider-Man.

"Can somebody explain what is going on here?"

"Well...Its sort of a long story. I was pulled into this myself not kno.

"That doesn't matter now!" Yelled Logan. "I want to know what your doing here Creed."

"What do you think Logan! I want you gone."

Remy stepped in between the two. "Hey guys when will you two learn to put it aside, and deal wit da task at hand."

Unknowing to those in the warehouse another trap door opened as two tendrils slithered from them. Then Peter Parkers power known as Spider-Sense went off. "Everybody get ready! Something's not right."

The two tendrils grabbed onto Logan, and Sabretooth's legs quickly pulling them down into the trap door. The door closed in front of them all. Fury rushed over to where it closed but found nothing to open it. "Shit that's no good." He cursed. "Logan's gone, and they know were here."

"Well we still need to go after them!" Said Rogue.

"I wit you chere."

"Me too." Said Warren stepping forward.

"What about you two?" Fury asked Spider-Man, and DareDevil.

Spider-Man nodded then looked at D.D. "I will assist you but I want to be brought up to speed here."

"Fine but lets get moving." Rogue walked over to the original door then opened it.

.

Two armed HYDRA agents along with Gauntlet escorted Scott to Sinister's lab in the base. When he walked through the door the first thing he saw was an unconscious Jean strapped down on a table, anger quickly filled him. "Jean! What have you done to her?"

"Mr. Summers calm down she is fine." Said Sinister with a smirk. "Now we shall get to business.

**"To all agents we have intruders heading for the mainframe!"**

"Well, well, well it seems we have company." Sinister looked back at Scott. "No doubt your friends. Lets go greet them Gauntlet."

A/N: Well these last few chapters haven't been to long but I think next chapter will be the final chapter of this story, and it should be a big one.


	9. The Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the main characters in this fic.

A/N: Hello. I'm back again. My computer was messed up again, and I really hate it. Sorry for the wait but no matter what I will finish this fic. I might be a little rusty from the break but I don't think it's to bad. I said this would be the last chapter but next one will be, I just wanted to get this one out there to show I'm back. Well please enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Inside.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Warren as the group of him, Fury, Rogue, Remy, Spider-Man, and DareDevil stood at the entrance of the base.

All looked at Fury as he was now they assumed he is leader of the group with Logan gone. "Alright, we should split up."

"We can't split up." Said Rogue. "Not with that group of steroid pumped Asses they got."

"It may not seem smart but you, and the wall crawler should take the stealth approach. Us four will just follow through the halls, and corridors. Try to find Logan, and the others."

"How will we contact or find you if we find them?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I don't know about you but if you're looking for me follow the gunshots." Fury took out his 9mm.

"Alright." Peter looked up to see a large vent, he jumped up, and entered it. He then poked his head out. "I found our rout." He extends his hand to Rogue.

"Be careful chere." Rogue nodded then was lifted into the vent. "Hey take care of her." Spider-Man saluted then pulled himself up.

"Wasn't the girl the only one who knew the way around the place?" Asked D.D.

"Yeah, but she is looking for your friends."

"What are we doing?"

"Were going to shut this place down, take down HYDRA's goons."

"I'll lead the way." Said D.D. stepping in front. "My enhanced senses will let me know if anyone approaches."

Spider-Man moved through the vents easily, Rouge though was not moving so fast. "Do you know the ventilation system?"

"No. But we should find a room, then ah can tell you were we are."

"Alright, how about this one? Looks nice enough."

DareDevil stopped just before entering a large room full of computers. "My instincts tell me not to enter a wide place such as this one. But they also say that we'll find what were looking for in here."

"I say we take a look." Fury walked in ahead.

"Wait!" D.D. pulled fury back just in time saving him from the knife that just flew into the wall.

"What the hell was that?"

Bullseye appeared in front of them. "Oh Devil. You sure have made this job more interesting."

"Bullseye."

"You!" Fury aims his gun. "This is for the agents you murdered."

"Nea' Mr. Fury, you should watch yer' back." The group turned to see Black Tom, and a few armed HYDRA soldiers aiming their weapons at them. "Drop yer weapons."

"Remy should have known better to watch his back." He takes his staff out.

After they hand their weapons over Remy's staff, DareDevils club, Fury's Gun they were escorted in being closely watched by BlackTom, and the guards. "Welcome!" Sinister entered the room with Viper, and the Wrecking Crew. "Nice try sneaking in here."

"Viper." Fury said to his nemesis. "Who's this clown you have working for you now?"

"Dr. Essex is a brilliant man, and will help HYDRA gain power." She smirks. "We'll have an army of warriors that no one will be able to stop by the time were done here. But enough talk, we have planned a little show for you."

They had been luck so far Rogue, and Spider-Man. No guards had come their way, it could be thanks to the others distracting them. Peter followed the younger girl through the base since she knew where she was going. She comes to a sudden stop. "Right here. Ahm sure of it."

"Alright only one way to find out." Peter opened the door then looked around the room leading the way. The room looked to be some sort of laboratory. "Room seems to be clear."

Rogue notices Scott laying on a table unconscious. "Scott!"

Rogue was about to run to him when Spider-Mans 'Spidey sense' went off. "Watch out." He grabbed her pulling her out of the way of a dart.

They looked over to see Gauntlet lowering his rifle. "We knew you would come back for your friends, but your not going to be able to leave now." He put his Dart gun on his back, the picked up an energy rifle.

"And look who she brought, the Amazing Spider-Man." Titania appeared on the other side of the room.

"Here's our entertainment for the evening." A wall in the room opens showing another being separated by glass. The room is like a warehouse, large with crates, and machines plus two men trapped in cages. One is Logan slashing away at the bars, but it is no use as the cages are adamantium. In the other cage across from Logan's Sabretooth also try's to get out of his.

"You're forcing them to fight?" Asked Warren.

"That's not all." Said Sinister smirking evilly. "They can't see us through the glass. Now let this three way fight to the death begins."

"Three-way." Fury looked at Logan. "Shit forgot about red."

Logan, and Sabretooth's cages opened the two stepped out watching each other. "If we were in a different situation, I would love to rip you apart runt."

"Sure thing." Logan looked around. "We need to get out of here."

Logan turned back to see Sabretooth engaged with Omega Red. "The only way you two are leaving here is in a body bag comrade." Arkady's tendrils wrapped around Creed wrists.

Omega red tosses the larger mutant into Logan knocking them onto the ground. They both stood up. "I'll take care of you later runt." Sabretooth quickly picks him up, and tosses him into a pile of crates. "Right now I'm going to kill this Russian."

Sabretooth took one step toward Omega Red before a crate was tossed on his head, and Logan tripped him up. "Your both on my list!"

Logan raised his fist claws ready to strike down but Omega Red grabbed his arm. "No killings yet, were going to have fun first."

Spider-Man jumped to the ceiling dodging the flying metal filing cabinet. Titania laughing at him. "This has been a long time coming you runt."

He might have made a smart comeback but Rogue was in trouble. Gauntlet had her pinned down behind a desk ready to use his rifle. Before he could a web shot down snatching it from his hand. "Damn." Gauntlet looked up at the costumed hero. "Your nothing but a nuisance this doesn't even concern you!"

"Oh I think it does." He then destroyed the gun. "I don't approve of youngsters like yourself playing with guns." Peter was forced to act quick getting out of the way of a thrown desk from Titania. He landed of the floor to engage with her.

"I'll crush you." She swung at he, which was dodged easily leading into him going low tripping her up.

Gauntlet held his dart rifle ready to knock out the threat of Spider-Man. "NO!" Rogue tackled him causing him to drop the rifle.

He struggled to keep her ungloved hand from touching him but he managed to kick her off him. He scrambled looking for his rifle, he cursed seeing Rogue standing over him with the rifle. Bam! A dart stuck in his arm. "You bi." He collapsed.

"How does it feel?" She spat.

He continued to dodge the barrage of Titania's attacks but she finally connected on one right in the jaw. Peter stumbled, and she grabbed him by the neck violently pinning him against the wall. She raised her right hand ready to crush his skull. Her plans were spoiled by Rouge who grabbed the exposed hand. Titania was knocked out with her memories, and powers know also belonging to Rogue. "Thanks for the help."

"No Problem." She said helping him up.

"Rouge?" They turned to see Scott awake.

All eyes were watching the brawl between the three weapons in the other room. All eyes except Bullseye's, and DareDevil's who kept them on each other. Bullseye was up to something, and with the Devil showing up revenge was the number one thing on his sick mind. "Your life ends now." He said low but the enhanced hearing of Matt Murdock picked it up. A throwing knife in Bullseye had is tossed with his lethal accuracy. D.D. dodged the weapon causing it to strike a HYDRA soldier right in the chest. This gave our hero's the chance to make a move.

A/N: Tune in next time for the dramatic conclusion. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the other main characters in this fic.

A/N: I know long time. I suck. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10: Solution.

The Guard fell back distracting the others. Warren was the first to take advantage by spreading his wings out flying towards a group of soldiers knocking six of them down causing a few to drop their weapons. Remy jumped into action grabbing a soldiers machine gun charging it then tossed it at the feet of others exploding scattering around the room. DareDevil made a move to the soldier with their weapons taking him out swiftly retrieving them. "Cajun!" D.D. tossed Remy his Bo staff.

The soldiers were finished, leaving the two groups at a standoff. Remy, D.D. Warren, and Remy stood across from the four members of the Wrecking Crew, Bullseye, Black Tom, Sinister, and Viper. "What are you fools standing there for do what you're paid to do. Kill them." Viper Ordered.

"With pleasure." Said The Wrecker with an evil smile.

Fury stepped forward holding machine gun. "Let's make things more interesting." He shot out the glass of the warehouse.

Sabretooth, and Omega Red were locked up in another struggle as Logan approached claws ready, but he heard gunshots, and the shattering of glass. An opening appeared. He could see his teammates and HYDRA's crew ready to go at it. He took one glance back at his two enemies then ran for the way out ready for a fight.

Arkady noticed Logan running away. "No." He head butted Sabretooth, and then punched him in the jaw making him fall back. The Russian super soldier followed Logan. Sabretooth stood up growling, he then followed suit.

"No!" Viper yelled.

Logan jumped into the room right in to the middle of the room. "Time to put HYDRA out of. Ugh." Omega Red tackled him.

"I reckon we start this thang!" Said Piledriver charging forward, the two sides engaged in their final brawl.

"Why don't we head back to the lab Madam Hydra." Said Sinister calmly. "Get Titania, and Gauntlet in here to finish them." The two walked to a door. Sinister entered a code, and the door slid open.

The person on the other side wasn't someone he wanted to see. "Sinister." Scott Summers blasted him strait in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Viper went for her gun but a web wrapped around her. Spider-Man, and Rogue with the help of Titania's powers carries the still unconscious Jean. "That should hold her for a while."

"Spider-Man you help the others, Rogue stay with Jean. I'm getting Sinister." They didn't notice Viper take a knife from her belt to cut through the web.

DareDevil was dodging, ducking, and hiding as he was with out a doubt Bullseye's only target in the room. Fury wasn't involved with the main battle he wanted to make his way to Viper. Black Tom wanted to finish what he had started at the park going after Warren. "I'm gain' to cook this bird."

Remy was in the most trouble as he was being ganged up on by the four members of the Wrecking crew. "By the time was done with you Cajun you're going to wish you were in 'Nawlins'."

Remy stood his ground showing now fear. "You three talk too much." He was ready with his staff. Piledriver charged ready to ram Remy into the ground. "Yeehaw!" But before he could he was blindsided by Sabretooth who led with his shoulder into the powerful man.

Sabretooth stood up next to Remy. "Big cat. I didn't see you as de heroic type."

"I'm just doing what I have to, to get out of here. Even if I have to help you X-Men."

"Another one wants to die." Bulldozer charged wanting to accomplish what Piledriver couldn't, but he to was stopped.

A web shot on to his back, lifted him of the ground then tossed him into the two other members of the Wrecking Crew. Spider-Man landed in front of Gambit, and Sabretooth. "These guys have had to much fun. We need to settle them down."

"I agree home'."

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Said Scott walking closer to Sinister who is slowing healing.

"Why do your beams affect me?" Said Sinister getting to his feet.

"Now I see why you hire others to do your dirty work."

"You don't know what you're up against summers, I'm stronger than you think."

Scott blasted him in the shoulder causing Sinister to yell out in pain. "I think I have a clue."

Black Tom noticed Sinister's situation forgetting about Angel, and going to help his boss. "Natheniel we nea' to get ye out of here." He shot a beam at Cyclops, which he dodged but allowed Black Tom to help Sinister to a door exiting the room.

"Damn!" Scott started to chase.

"Get down!" DareDevil tackled him to the ground as two knives flew over their heads. "You alright."

"Yeah but."

"No times to explain get moving before Bullseye targets you."

"Too late." The two stood up with Bullseye a few feet away. He reached into his trench coat ready to finish D.D. off but a surprised look overcame him as he was out of knifes. "Shit." Bullsesye grabbed the closest thing to him, a fire extinguisher. He tossed it with all his might but Scott just blasted it away.

DareDevil charged at the hit man who knew he was in trouble now that he was out of weapons. Bullseye swung at D.D. but he ducked under it then kicking him in the back causing him to stumble forward, and into a punch right in the kisser from Scott. He fell to the ground out of it for a second but when Bullseye realized what was happening he knew he screwed. "You're under arrest." Nick Fury had his arms behind him handcuffed. "You can't do anything with your hands behind your back."

"Piss off!"

Viper freed herself from the web grabbing her gun to aim it at Rogue, and the unconscious Jean. "Don't move mutants!"

Warren saw the situation flying down behind Viper grabbing her arms knocking the gun away. "I got her."

Viper kicked Warren in the stomach showing her martial arts ability this caused him to back away leaving Viper open to jump for her gun. But before she could grab it the gun moved by itself. "What the?" She looks over to see Jean who is conscious concentrating as she moves the gun. "You!" Before Viper can react Rogue runs up to her knocking Madam Hydra out with a club to the head.

"Nice Hit." Says Fury as he walks over handcuffing Viper with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'm glad to knock er' out."

"Jean!" Scott runs over to her. "You're alright!"

"Yes." He helps her up embracing her. "I'm still a little woozy, but I'm fine. What's happening?"

"It's a long story but it seems to be coming to an end." Scott looks across the room as Remy, Spider-Man, and Sabretooth have finished off the Wrecking crew, but Logan was still having problems with Omega Red. Scott could feel the anger inside of him, he wanted Sinister but it looked as if he had escaped.

Arkady's tendrils where keeping Logan at bay slashing, and stabbing at him causing him to get frustrated. "Your time has come Weapon-X!"

Logan spotted an electrical box hoping to use it to his advantage he moved closer to it. "I don't think so Red." With a few more lashes Omega Red stabs into the box causing a surge of electricity to flow through him. He is sent flying onto his back out cold. Logan walks over to him claws out ready, he looks down at the Russian super soldier. "I have to make sure you won't bother us again." He raises his arm ready to strike.

"Logan no." Fury grabs his arm. "We'll take care of him. I called SHIELD HQ, there on the way right now."

Logan looks to see Spider-Man has wrapped The Wrecking crew, Bullseye, and Viper in web Bullseye the only one conscious. "Sinister got away huh." Fury nods. "Well let's add Arkady here to the group."

"Well that should hold 'em until the proper authorities arrive." Said Spider-Man admiring his work.

Warren notices Wolverine, and Sabretooth glaring at each other their hate for each other still fresh in their minds. "Hey guy's there's no point to start bickering now."

"Alright. Fine I'll wait for another time. Runt."

"Can't wait."

Remy walks over to Rogue. "Dings have seemed to settle down. Now I can focus on joining you, and de X-Men."

"Yes." She seems uneasy.

"What's wrong chere?"

"Sinister is still loose." She said. "I'm not sure if he still wants me for his insane experiments but he still is a threat to all of us."

"Don't worry chere, I will do what I can to protect you, and de others."

Fury faces the group of mutants, and human's with extraordinary powers. "Let's get out of here before my backup arrives. I'm sure you three don't want to be here when they arrive." He's talking to Sabretooth, Spider-Man, and DareDevil.

"Definitely not." Added Peter. The group made its way out of the Hydra facility, and out of the old warehouse. The sun begging to rise over the nicknamed City that never sleeps. Spider-Man turned to give one of his classical send-off lines but something didn't feel right setting his Spider-Sense off. "Everybody be on alert!"

"What?" Logan stood in a stance for a fight but was blasted in the chest by a beam sending him flying back. He lay on his back his chest smoking, and clothes tattered. "Damn-it!" He yells sitting up slowly.

"Ha, ha, ha how could ye' forget about me?" Black Tom stands on the top of a large crate ready to fight.

"Your out-numbered pal!" Yells Sabretooth.

"But not alone." D.D. says sensing another presence. He looks at Scott to see Sinister standing behind him but is unable to warn him before he smacks Scott in the back of head sending him forward unconscious.

Sinister grabs the still weak Jean. "This is more like it."

"You Bastard!" Logan is now back on his feet, and very pissed off.

Rogue rushes to Scott's side pulling him back away from Sinister. "I'm sorry Miss Grey but you can't do much in your weakened state." Jean's eyes are fixed on Scott who is still down. "Now just, hand over Mr. Summers, and don't try anything brave because Black Tom is ready to fire away." The Scottish man salutes from his position.

"You can't win here Essex!" Said Fury with his gun traced on him.

"I can, you all wouldn't risk the girl."

"Don't listen to him!" Jean Yells.

DareDevil stands in between Spider-Man, and Remy with a plan, which he whispers to them. "Spider-Man, Cajun listen to me. We can stop this but I need you two to do what I tell you."

"Alright Home."

"You Cajun will take care of the fellow up on the crates with your kinetic explosion." Remy nods a card sliding into his hand. "Spider-Man I'm going to get Sinisters attention off the girl, you grab her as fast as you can."

Peter nods. "Got it."

D.D's own staff lies in his hand in its compact state, and in a quick motion he throws it at Mr. Sinister. Remy sees his queue charging the card sending it toward Black Tom. The staff hits Sinister strait in the forehead causing him to stumble back, and loosen his grip on Jean. Spider-Man notices the opening shooting a web latching on to Jean then pulling the redhead back to him to safety. Black Tom has noticed Remy's card making him jump off the crate before it explodes landing on his back his walking stick a few feet away. Remy quickly runs by smacking Black Tom in the face with his staff knocking him out. "Not today."

Sinister rubs his head as everything in front of him comes back into focus but it is not what he wanted to see him alone vs. his enemy. "Curse you! I'm going to tear you all apart!" He takes a step forward, but is met with an optic blast to the stomach causing him to collapse. "What?"

Sinister is shocked to see Rogue with her eyes glowing red, her gloves have been removed, and absorbed Scott's power. "Forgot about me sugar."

"This can't be."

"Everybody Freeze!" Out of nowhere SHEILD agents swarmed the area armed surrounding the X-Men, and others.

"Take it easy boys!" The agents backed off the group when they noticed Fury. "Take these two, and there's more down in the facility all immobile." He shouted out orders.

"Damn I had it." Sinister curses in his weak state the shield officers taking the defeated man away.

"Scott!" Jean Runs to him as Rogue helps him to his feet.

"Jean. Is it over?"

"It finally is." Said Warren walking to them.

"We'll Fury it seems you, and your boys have everything under control." Logan says with a smirk. "Thanks for the help."

"Vise-versa." The two shake hands. "You should thank these two as well."

DareDevil and Spider-Man stand. "Thank you guys." Logan shakes their hands. "If you two ever need any help just look us up at the Xavier Institute.

"Yes I will." DareDevil said his goodbyes then shoot his hook at a building pulling him up.

"Yeah this party is over. Well spidey its time to go home, and get some well earned sleep." Spider-Man said farewell then shot his web flying-off into the New York sky.

"I'll see you Logan."

"Good luck with the paper-work Fury." The six mutants started their walk back to Warren's pad where they would retrieve the Velocity, and go home. Now after the kidnapping situation it seems that now there has been another X-Men added to the group Remy Lebeau. "Hell of an instatement test eh gumbo."

"Yes but I couldn't have done it with out the motivation of my chere." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Just take it slow there gumbo." A big grin on Wolverines face, and again things were peaceful for the X-Men. But they will always be ready for those who threaten them or any one else.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, and please don't kill me. "I'll bow out quietly."


End file.
